


Twins Drabbles 4

by Blackcat42



Series: Word Drabbles [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42





	Twins Drabbles 4

** Apples **

“ Sides why are there apples decorating the med bay?” asked Sunstreaker, looking at the large amount of fruit glued to the walls.

“ Well Sunny an apple a day keeps the medic away” replied Sideswipe, admiring his handiwork.

“ Sides, I don’t think that is how it’s supposed to work” said Sunstreaker, realising how much trouble the twins were about to unleash.

** Ridiculous **

“ Sides stop playing that ridiculous game and help me wax” ordered Sunstreaker taking the game controller out of Sideswipe’s hands and standing in front of the TV screen.

“ Sunny move out of the way you are spoiling my game” said Sideswipe snatching the controller back and resuming his mission.

** Knock **

“ Stand back I’m going to knock this wall down” warned Sideswipe as he readied his pile drivers to break out of the Decepticon cell block.

** Set **

“ Wow Sunny who set you off” asked Sideswipe as Sunstreaker stormed past muttering curse words and snarling under his breath.

** Luck **

“ Better luck next time Sunshine” said Sideswipe as his game character did a victory pose.

“ I will get you next time” promised Sunstreaker as he glared at the screen.

** Fragile  **

“ Careful Sides that masterpiece is fragile” warned Sunstreaker.

“ Then stop pressuring me” snapped Sideswipe as he gently placed the sculpture on its stand.

** Dead **

“ You are so dead when we get out of this” promised Sunstreaker as the twins tried to pull themselves out of the mud pit that they had landed in. After a jet judo manoeuvre, that didn’t work.

“ Hey at least we didn’t land on hard ground and we are not pancakes” said Sideswipe.

“ Shut up” ordered Sunstreaker.

** Brave **

“ That was a very brave thing you did but don’t do it again” said Sunstreaker as he tended to his unconscious brother’s injuries, after Sideswipe had been a living shield to protect his comrades.

“ and next time let me join you” continued Sunstreaker.

** Nervous **

“ You nervous Sunshine?” asked Sideswipe as he peered out of the iron bars to see the brightly lit ring with a full crowd of spectators placing bets.

“ Nope, let’s show these losers that you don’t mess with the twin terrors of Kaon” answered Sunstreaker.

** Chase **

“ Sunny stop chasing me” cried Sideswipe as he ran from his sparkly pink brother with white optics that was planning to rip Sideswipe’s limbs off for his stupid prank.

** Game **

“ Sooner or later you are going to enter a poker game you can’t win” cautioned Sunstreaker as he watched Sideswipe count his winnings from the latest Autobot poker game.

** Raw **

“ Careful Sides that is raw energon you are standing next to. It could explode at any time” warned Sunstreaker.

“ I know Sunny, don’t remind me” said Sideswipe as he carefully gathered up the energon crystals into a sack for later use.


End file.
